


Lessons in Love

by AideStar



Series: Linked Universe Fics [20]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Relationships, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Legend is Oblivious, Legend is a nervous wreck, Lies, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nervousness, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Spooning, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unreliable Narrator, and a huge idiot, it's entirely sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: “What do you mean by ‘show me the ropes’?” Legend asked, quick, defensive enough to pass as insulted. Ravio snorted, tasting the hot chocolate, and Legend’s eyes were drawn to his lips once more as if under a spell.“I mean no offense, Link,” Ravio laughed, seeming not to catch the blush on Legend’s face as Ravio used his name. “I just figured you might want some pointers. Flirting, hand holding, relationship advice, y’know? You don’t have to accept the offer by any means!”Flirting? Hand holding?Legend gulped.He was already an idiot. Maybe he could play dumb for a little while longer…---Legend accepts lessons in relationship advice from Ravio as he tries to work up the nerve to confess. Unfortunately they're both idiots.
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linked Universe Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758937
Comments: 80
Kudos: 361





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I return with FLUFF!!!! I wanted to write some fluff and looked around for inspiration and it was National Kissing Day a few days ago, so... I really hope you guys enjoy! This is two chapters long (two VERY LONG chapters, oops) and I'll post the last one tomorrow :D I'm still writing a lot but I've had school and work commitments coming up that get in the way of me writing daily. I have content saved up to post too, it'll be going up gradually (I wanted the next fic I posted to be fluff to brighten ppl's days, there's angst in the tank and a Four fic coming soon too, just not today)!  
> If you enjoy the fic please leave a comment and kudos, they make my day!!! I love you guys, your support is what gives me the motivation to keep writing! <3

It was a beautiful day, a gentle breeze stirring soft grass and rustling the leaves of the nearby forest. Legend’s hair was getting too long, tangling and blowing into his eyes as he laid on his back on the hill, but he was far beyond caring. While the day was peaceful around him, the thundering of his heart in his chest and the nervous rush of energy beneath his skin fought against the calm. Hyrule sat beside him, picking at the grass with a small smile on his face, waiting patiently for Legend to work up the nerve to speak.

“I think…” Legend finally managed, picking words from the cluttered mess that was his thoughts. “I think I may have fallen for someone.”

Saying the words was not the hardest part, Legend noted with a dull annoyance. It wasn’t like ripping off a bandage--instead, the act of admitting his predicament only served to make his heart race faster, his pulse slamming staccato against his throat. Hyrule’s smile only widened slightly, knowing, hazel eyes flicking down to Legend’s prone from.

“Admitting you have a problem is the first step towards recovery,” Hyrule replied, huffing out a laugh as Legend swatted his leg weakly.

“Very funny, ‘Rule.” Legend sighed, shutting his eyes against the brilliant blue sky overhead, soaking in the warmth of the sun and pretending the heat on his cheeks wasn’t his own.

“I just don’t see why you’re so worked up about it,” Hyrule replied, his voice floating on the breeze gently. “Shouldn’t it be a good thing?”

“It-- it is, a good thing.” Legend mumbled, eyebrows pinching together. The nerves, the fluttering in his stomach and the race of his pulse should be pleasant, reassuring even. Legend had thought he’d moved beyond the ability to feel this way about someone else--it had been years since the last time he’d been this light and excited. But it wasn’t just anticipation and happy fluttering, because anxiety lurked just beneath the surface, adding discomfort to the fray. “I just don’t know how to tell him.”

It was partly a lie. Of course he was worried that Ravio might not reciprocate--he’d never seen the man take an interest in romance, with men or women or anyone for that matter. Perhaps Ravio was the same as he was--or _thought_ he was, because obviously his heart hadn’t been irreparably broken as he’d once thought. Ravio might not be attracted to others, or maybe he wouldn’t be interested in men, or maybe he just wouldn’t be attracted to _him_ , and the possibilities of rejection cropped up quickly. But truthfully, Legend didn’t worry about rejection, not like he worried about…

It had been a long time, he was out of practice with the whole _love_ thing. What if he screwed up? What would he even _say_ to Ravio when they finally reached his home, just a few hours walk from the hill he now rested on during their afternoon lunch stop. He hadn’t seen Ravio in months but that hadn’t faded the image of black curls, purple robes, delicate hands and dark eyes he could get lost within. In the weeks he had been gone Legend hadn’t known why the merchant plagued his dreams, visions of clasped hands and soft lips making him wake with a racing heart. When he closed his eyes he could envision him perfectly, could hear that stilted laugh that was so endearing, feel a tug at his heart and leap in his chest and a rush of blood to his head leaving him dizzy. Ravio was affectionate, caring, a little protective and possessive even--Legend had no idea what would happen when he returned home after so long and the thought of seeing Ravio again made his stomach flip. He wasn’t sure how he’d respond to Ravio’s affections and he wasn’t sure how or if he planned to confess. Legend was still reeling from the realization he liked the man for Farore’s sake. He was overwhelmed and nervous and _scared_ , though he didn’t want to admit it.

“Why don’t you just, I don’t know, tell him how you feel?” Hyrule’s voice was unsure, and Legend knew the kid wasn’t the one to go to about relationship advice in the first place, but he was the only one Legend trusted to keep their mouth shut.

“It’s not that simple, I don’t even know if he feels that way about people, let alone about _me._ ” Legend huffed, eyes snapping back open as he turned to face Hyrule. The boy had begun tying pieces of grass together, idly keeping busy to work off his nervous energy.

“Well… why don’t you test the waters a bit?” Hyrule replied, eyes focused on his task.

“What do you mean?”

“Hm…” Hyrule looked up, brows furrowed in thought. Legend propped himself up on his elbows and watched, thoughts quieting in curiosity. “Alright, so, when someone likes a person they’ll get jealous, yeah? What if you tell him you have a crush on someone else and see how he reacts? If he gets jealous then you’ll know he likes you!”

It was awful advice, and yet Legend’s nervous thoughts lulled, his heart ceased it’s pounding rhythm. Would that work? Hyrule was right about one thing, Legend knew he’d be jealous and itching to fight if he found out Ravio had a crush on someone else. It certainly solved a few problems; if Ravio didn’t react to the news then Legend wouldn’t feel the full sting of rejection, and it let him gather information before confessing. _If_ he was confessing even, anxiety twisting in his stomach again at the thought. Maybe Hyrule was onto something…

Legend continued to think it over as the group returned to the road. Hyrule’s advice was not a good plan, he knew that, and latching onto such an ill-advised strategy would only end badly. He still had a couple hours to think of something better before it was too late, and they’d most likely rest at his house for a few days before heading out again. That gave him time to work up the courage to say something at least, because he certainly didn’t have enough to confess right now. Even so, Legend wasn’t sure he would be able to force the words from his throat--each time he considered it he choked up. Maybe he could do it subtly? Buy Ravio a gift and write a letter, or maybe he could say it verbally, just without the words ‘ _I_ ’ and ‘ _like_ ’ and ‘ _you_ ’? Why was this so hard, and why did his survival abilities seem to abandon him when the topic of love arose? _Hylia_ this was frustrating. Before Legend knew it his house was peaking over the horizon, warm and welcoming, smoke billowing from the chimney. Ravio was home, and the realization that he was _here_ and that _in a matter of minutes_ he’d be face to face with the very cause of his nervousness sent Legend’s heart racing once more.

He felt his mind empty, his spirit seeming to rise up and up from his body with each step closer until he couldn’t feel his hands or feet. There was a tingling in his extremities and his heart raced too loud to hear past as his feet met the stone walkway. In the blink of an eye he was before his door, hand grasping the handle numbly, breath still in his chest. He pushed the door open, the comforting smell of sage and old books and pine filling his nose, a mix born from both of their presences. Ravio’s shop had taken over his living room again, tables pushed against walls and items resting on the polished surface. Legend still felt far away as if in a dream, the others filing in behind him and making their way towards the corner they’d commandeered on their last visit so many months ago. Ravio was nowhere in sight but the passing moments without him did nothing to help Legend’s nerves.

“Sorry about the wait! I was just finishing up lunch...” Ravio’s voice spilled from the kitchen and came to a halt as he stepped through the door, eyes locking instantly with Legend’s.

Dark curls framing freckled cheeks, thin pink lips and dark eyes like a swirling nebula, flecks of gold and purple catching in the light. Ravio’s mouth was parted slightly in surprise, the small gap between his front teeth peeking through, and Legend _knew_ he was staring but he still felt far, far away, not a thought in his head. Then Ravio smiled, _beamed_ , and Legend rocketed back into his body as a blur of purple slammed into him in a fierce hug. The air left his lungs in a small ‘ _oof_ ’ and Legend belatedly wrapped his arms around Ravio’s back, burying his face in the soft fabric of his shoulder.

It was over too fast, Ravio pulling back and away, Legend not wanting to untangle his fingers. His skin tingled where Ravio had touched him, overwhelming his senses, and Legend bit the inside of his cheek in an effort to regain his stoic facade. Ravio was oblivious, smiling and greeting the rest of the group as Hyrule shot Legend a thumbs up from across the room. It still didn’t seem real and Legend pinched himself, blinking, trying to get his heart to quit racing and thoughts to unscramble.

It was hopeless. The others picked up on his predicament over the next few hours, Warriors shooting him winks and Time offering knowing smiles. Legend didn’t want the others to know because then there’d be teasing, comments about how _soft_ he was, questions and prying--but after hours of casual conversation and stories shared the others managed to nudge Legend into the kitchen with Ravio for some privacy. Something about making hot chocolate, and Legend found himself grabbing every mug they owned from the shelves, averting his eyes as Ravio rolled his too-long sleeves over toned forearms. _Why did Ravio have to be so good looking?_ Legend griped internally, trying to quell the shaking of his hands.

“So, how’ve you been doing? Sorry I’ve been gone so long…” Legend murmured, not trusting his voice to hold steady any louder. Ravio smiled to himself as he grabbed ingredients from the pantry, eyes flicking towards Legend.

“I’ve been fine, don’t worry about me.” Ravio grabbed a pot and set it atop the stove, tongue peeking from the corner of his mouth as he lit a match and got the flame going. “I’m curious as to how you’ve been though.”

“I’m fine. Good. Uh,” Legend pressed his lips together to keep more words from tumbling out, cursing his awkwardness. He was being so suspicious, the smile on Ravio’s face becoming a smirk. He’d already given away too much, the merchant could practically read minds when he wanted to, and Legend wasn’t exactly making it hard.

“So what’s wrong then?” Ravio mused, only grinning wider when Legend shot him an unamused glare.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just...” Legend felt his cheeks heating up. Normally he was used to picking his way out of Ravio’s traps--they’d developed a special kind of verbal sparring years ago and Legend rarely found himself so pinned under his friend’s words. Now it was too late to escape, to deflect, to joke his way out, and Legend sucked in a deep breath as he scrambled for an excuse. Hyrule’s advice came to mind first, and without thinking Legend let the words spill from his mouth. “I think I have a crush on someone.”

Ravio’s eyebrows raised, grin falling into a much smaller smile. He hummed, turning back to the stove and adding milk to the pot, dark eyes fixed on his work. Legend felt his heart hammering in his chest, felt his anxiety buzz beneath his skin, but he watched carefully. Ravio seemed to be thinking it over, but his face was a mask of calm--was he really unfazed, was he acting, did he not care? Legend couldn’t tell, he didn’t know if this was indifference or something else, and he was regretting listening to Hyrule so much that he nearly missed Ravio’s response.

“Need a wingman?”

It was spoken so casually; a tilted, knowing smile, a raised eyebrow. Cocked hip, stirring chocolate into the simmering milk, dark eyes glittering. Legend was struck dumb, thoughts screeching to a halt, and he’s sure he must look as confused and lost as he felt now because Ravio chuckled, the sound sending shivers down his spine.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost! It’s just an offer--I know how hopeless you are when it comes to romance and I’m happy to show you the ropes. I don’t want you to embarrass yourself too much when you finally confess to whoever it is you’ve fallen for.” Ravio winked, conspiratory, and Legend’s heart skipped a beat. Ravio’s words made his chest seize with dread but his actions made his heart race and his head grow light--what the hell was happening? Was this rejection? Was Ravio that uninterested, or maybe he saw them as just friends?

The offer though, that’s what truly made Legend pause. _Show you the ropes_ , he’d said. He should be insulted that Ravio thought he was that hopeless, but the man wasn’t wrong. Legend was absolutely, positively hopeless, evidenced by the situation he now found himself in. Should he say no and move on? Should he accept--and then what? Maybe he should laugh it off, say he was joking, or perhaps he should come clean now and tell Ravio how he felt? But he still didn’t know if Ravio felt the same, those dark eyes betraying nothing in the fading light of sunset. So, naturally, Legend continued to panic.

“What do you mean by ‘show me the ropes’?” Legend asked, quick, defensive enough to pass as insulted. Ravio snorted, tasting the hot chocolate, and Legend’s eyes were drawn to his lips once more as if under a spell.

“I mean no offense, Link,” Ravio laughed, seeming not to catch the blush on Legend’s face as Ravio used his name. “I just figured you might want some pointers. Flirting, hand holding, relationship advice, y’know? You don’t have to accept the offer by any means!”

_Flirting? Hand holding?_ Legend gulped.

He was already an idiot. Maybe he could play dumb for a little while longer…

“You may be right…” Legend tore his eyes from Ravio with great effort, staring down at the assortment of mugs on the counter before him. “I have some experience but it’s been a long time. If you’re willing…”

“Say no more,” Ravio announced with a grin, turning off the gas on the stove and approaching with the pot. Ravio sidled up to him, their shoulders brushing, and Legend scrambled to hold a mug up so Ravio could ladle the hot chocolate in. “Lessons start tomorrow after breakfast. I’ll make you into a gentleman before you head out again, don’t you worry!” Ravio winked once more, and Legend huffed, hoping the blush that warmed his cheeks would pass for embarrassment.

\---

The next morning came far too quickly for Legend’s nervous brain. He’d slept poorly, thoughts and heart continuing to race through the night, and by the time breakfast had arrived he’d been awake and drinking coffee for a couple hours. Ravio wasn’t a morning person, so Legend hadn’t been prepared to find the man up and dressed when Wild began dishing out omelets. He nearly choked on his coffee when he saw Ravio come down the stairs, shooting a glare towards Warriors’ as the man chuckled. In the pale morning light Ravio looked ethereal, hair a mess and creases on his cheek from sleep, but _stunning_ nonetheless. It took all of Legend’s concentration to focus on eating his food rather than stare at his friend. So much so that when he felt a hand on his shoulder he nearly jumped, eyes flicking up to find Ravio peering down at him happily.

“‘Morning, Mr. Hero! Are you ready to begin your lessons?” Ravio greeted, far too cheerful, and Legend blinked up at him in surprise.

He hadn’t had enough coffee to handle this--or enough alcohol, either would do. He had no idea what to expect, just that he was an odd mix of excited and guilty and confused by the prospect of spending more time with Ravio. So instead of groaning or finishing his third cup of coffee or stalling, Legend simply nodded and let Ravio drag him into the living room. Legend was surprised to see Time, Wind, Hyrule, and Four by the door, dressed casually with their swords thrown on as an afterthought. He suddenly remembered they’d discussed going into town while he’d been in a daze on the road yesterday. Legend really needed to get his head screwed on again, but Ravio’s arm looped around his was making that an uphill battle.

“Good, we needed another group to shop for potions. Legend, Ravio, here’s the list we need restocked.” Time handed Legend a slip of parchment, an assortment of potion types listed and amounts needed.

A simple task, something to help get his mind off of _other things_ , and it would give him some privacy with Ravio for whatever these ‘lessons’ would entail. Ravio nodded enthusiastically and Legend gave a belated grunt of affirmation before the six of them departed. Ravio stuck close to his side even after surrendering his arm, their shoulders and hands brushing occasionally as they stepped in time. They walked in silence at the back of the group for the short journey, giving Legend a small window to get his breathing under control and psych himself up. Being with Ravio again was still exciting and overwhelming but he wasn’t floating away today, feet firmly on the ground and thoughts a bit more collected. All he had to do was keep himself in control and not let his emotions get the better of him again, simple.

Or it would’ve been simple, if Ravio hadn’t been so damn good at catching him off guard. They got a mere two steps from the group once in town before the merchant latched onto his arm again, sending heat surging to Legend’s cheeks.

“Alright, time for the first lesson,” Ravio chirped, grinning at him without a hint of embarrassment for the public display of affection. “Let’s start with flirting. What do you know?”

“Flirting? Um…” Legend looked away, trying to ignore his racing heart. “Only a few pick up lines, I guess.”

“Like what?”

Legend glanced back at Ravio’s innocent face, swallowing nervously. Did he really want him to _say them?_ “Uh… Do you come here often?”

Ravio snorted and Legend blushed harder. “That’s all you’ve got?” he taunted, and Legend felt his competitive nature finally break through.

“Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?” Legend quipped, a natural grin forming on his face as Ravio laughed.

“Alright, that one’s not _terrible_.” Ravio smirked. “My turn. I must be in a museum, because you’re a work of art.”

Legend felt his heart thud loudly. “Something must be wrong with my eyes, because I can’t take them off of you.”

“I’m wondering if you have an extra heart, because mine was stolen.” Ravio _winked_ , and Legend felt his stomach flip. “Alright, I give in, you’re not that bad at this. But there’s more to flirting than just cheesy pick up lines. Compliments go a long way, too, so why don’t you try to compliment me and we’ll see how you do.”

Legend stared at Ravio as if to ask _Are you serious?_ but Ravio simply grinned back. Gods, what was he supposed to say? The minute Ravio asked him to come up with a compliment every thought fled his mind. “Your hair is nice…” Wow, he was pathetic.

Ravio frowned disapprovingly. “Fine, I’ll demonstrate for you,” and with barely a moment's pause Ravio spoke. “Your eyes are as blue as the sea, and when I gaze into them I feel as if I could drown in their depths.”

Legend’s throat closed, his eyes widening, his blush reaching his ears, and the words seemed to form on their own. “You have a really cute laugh, it never fails to make me smile.”

“Much better. Your hair is like a sunset and I could bask in its comforting rays for hours.” Ravio smirked, and Legend gave into the surge of confidence that loosened his tongue.

“Your eyes are like a galaxy, beautiful stars twinkling around a black hole that sucks me in.” the words tumbled easy from him and Ravio--was he blushing? The tips of his ears were tinged pink, but his smile remained teasing.

“You’re so strong, and when I’m with you I feel safe.” Ravio’s voice came softer, quieter, and Legend’s heart leapt.

“When I’m with you I never want to leave, you feel like home and that’s such a wonderful and rare thing…” Legend trailed off, taking in the pink that colored Ravio’s cheeks, the way he clutched his arm tighter as his eyes flitted to the side. Suddenly conscious of his own words, Legend coughed, looking away awkwardly. _Fuck, he’d said too much._

“I think you’ve got a handle on the compliments…” Ravio laughed, a tad nervous, and tucked a stray curl behind his ear.

They came to a stop in front of the potions shop and Ravio let go of Legend’s arm, making his chest ache at the loss of contact. They didn’t exchange a word as they stepped inside, gathering the potions requested and paying the shop owner. It had been quite a bit of money but Legend hardly cared about that right now, his mind racing through apologies and excuses for what he’d said. Ravio had asked him to flirt, had initiated it and stoked the flame, but the awkward silence that grew between them was making Legend panic. He’d gone too far, this was all his fault, he should’ve just told Ravio from the start that he had a crush on him and now he’d screwed everything up. Legend prepared himself to apologize as they left the shop, his spirits low as he realized Ravio must not feel the same, but before he could utter a word Ravio turned to him with a blinding smile.

“Alright, since you’ve passed the first lesson let’s move on to the next!” he announced, and Legend couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped him.

“Okay then, what’s the next lesson?” Legend sighed, adjusting his heavy bag on his shoulder as Ravio bounced in step beside him.

“Hand holding, of course.” Ravio replied. Of course it was hand holding, as if there were some list of steps somewhere for courting. Flirting, then hand holding, then blah blah blah. Legend frowned but Ravio simply offered his hand expectantly.

With hesitation--he would _not_ screw this one up like he had the last one--Legend took Ravio’s hand in his own. He clasped them together, fingers pressed tight and thumb hooking around Ravio’s own, feeling the softness of the skin compared to his hard calluses. Ravio scoffed though, and quickly shook his hand free to Legend’s surprise.

“Have you never held someone’s hand before?” Ravio tutted, shaking his head and sending black curls flying. “You have to weave your fingers together, like-- this.” Ravio knit his fingers between Legend’s own, until they were clasped much more securely.

Ah, that’s right. Legend hadn’t held someone’s hand in a while, not _this way_ of course. He’d gotten used to holding Hyrule’s hand when the kid needed the comfort, but _this_ was intimate. Close. Legend bit his lip as he stared at their clasped hands and tried to ignore the excitement that buzzed under his skin. He didn’t trust his voice right now, so he simply nodded, watching as their hands swayed between them as they walked. When they rejoined the group a few minutes later there were a few smiles and winks thrown his way but Legend could only muster a weak scowl, distracted by the warmth that pooled in his chest and fluttered in his stomach from the simple connection. Ravio hummed as they walked, sometimes swinging their hands, and Legend couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips as the minutes passed. This wasn’t embarrassing or overwhelming like the flirting had been--Legend truly enjoyed this small amount of contact, and he was sad to see it end as they approached the house.

“So, did I pass?” Legend asked as Ravio let go, and the merchant simply nodded, a bit distracted. “When’s the next lesson?”

“Oh, um,” Ravio looked up, dark eyes meeting his for a brief moment before flitting away once more. He held his hands to his chest and worried his lip, and Legend began to wonder what he’d done wrong. “Let’s take a small break and resume after dinner?”

“Sounds great…” Legend replied, feeling guilt and concern worm its way into the happy warmth of his chest as Ravio scurried away when they entered the house.

He stewed for a few hours, deciding to sort his belongings in the basement rather than mull over things where his friends could prod at him. This was a bad idea, he knew, even though he’d been enjoying every second of it. Maybe Ravio was upset that he’d fallen for someone else and that’s why he was acting weird? But if that were the case wouldn’t he have said so in the first place? Why would he have volunteered to teach Legend about romance stuff? It made no sense, but when he thought about dropping the act and confessing his stomach still twisted with worry. By the time dinner rolled around Legend was no closer to figuring out what was wrong or what he should do, and when Ravio appeared at the table he had run out of time to think.

The merchant appeared fine, chatting amicably with the others and smiling with ease. Legend wanted to believe he was, and if Ravio wasn’t going to say anything then he’d file away the concern for later. As Legend gathered up the dishes and set to work cleaning them in the sink Ravio joined him with a cloth, drying them as he went. The silence was easy, comfortable, and within a few minutes Legend was able to relax.

“So, the next lesson?” Legend spoke up, keeping his eyes on the soapy water to prevent his mind from wandering. Ravio made a small noise of surprise-- _cute_ \--and Legend couldn’t help but smile slightly in response.

“Yes. Right.” Ravio hummed, setting down a dried plate and picking up another. “I believe the next lesson is cuddling. Physical affection is just as important as compliments, and hand holding will only get you so far after all.”

Legend resisted the urge to cough, his throat having grown suddenly dry at Ravio’s words. “Cuddling, huh?” Legend tried to sound casual, but the plate he’d been washing slipped from his hands and clattered into the sink, giving his nervousness away. He winced, but Ravio didn’t react. “Sounds good.”

It did sound good. In fact, it sounded much _better_ than good, but Legend’s heart was racing nervously and his hands were sweating by the time they joined the others in the living room. His furniture had been reorganized for their stay, couches and chairs forming a semi-circle around the fireplace invitingly. There was only one seat left, a small couch likely left vacant with them in mind. It was barely wide enough to seat two people, and ordinarily Legend would have laid across it to prevent others from encroaching on his personal space. Now, however, he found himself sitting on one side while Ravio plopped down on the other, their thighs pressed together. Legend could feel the heat radiating off the man and resisted the urge to lean away, a blush threatening to color his cheeks already. Ravio leaned towards him slightly, their shoulders touching, and whispered in his ear with a small smile.

“Put your arm around my shoulders.”

Legend blinked at Ravio, but turning his head was a mistake. There was nothing more than a few inches between them, and this close Legend could see every freckle on olive cheeks, count each flake of gold and purple in his eyes. It took all his willpower not to close the distance or say something damning, and Legend found himself draping his arm over Ravio’s shoulders, hugging him to his side. Ravio hummed in approval, smile turning pleased once more, and he let his head rest on Legend’s shoulder as they settled in.

There were grins, winks, whispers from the others, but Legend worked hard to ignore them and appear indifferent. His heart was pounding so hard he _knew_ Ravio could feel it too, but he pretended there was nothing wrong. After a while Legend found he could relax, his posture loosening and allowing him to lean back into the cushions. Ravio brought his legs up and curled them under himself, leaning more on Legend, but he remained calm. He fell into the conversation and smiled slightly, nerves easing as Ravio joined in too. This was a lot, but it wasn’t bad. He could get used to this amount of contact, even if his skin buzzed and his heart raced in his throat.

Hours later the energy died down, Sky passed out in his chair and Wind curled up in Warriors’ scarf. It was rare that they got downtime like this, a roof over their head, walls to keep the danger at bay. Legend would typically take far longer to unwind from the stress of travel and battle, but with Ravio warm and pressed against him he felt himself growing tired too. As the group began to prepare for bed Legend nudged Ravio, finding the man half asleep. A fond smile tugged at his lips and he wondered if he could get away with carrying Ravio up to bed, but that thought quickly fled as sleepy dark eyes blinked up at him.

“Hey Ravi, it’s time to head to bed.” Legend kept his voice soft and Ravio nodded tiredly, stifling a yawn under his massive purple sleeves as he sat up.

Legend got to his feet, stretching his back with a slight wince--he wasn’t used to such soft surfaces after sitting against trees for so long. He began to step away to head upstairs but found Ravio’s hand grasping his sleeve, tugging him back. The merchant got to his feet, only swaying a bit as he blinked the tiredness from his eyes, and before Legend could ask Ravio was pulling him towards the staircase. There were two bedrooms upstairs, an addition he’d added after his last adventure when Ravio moved in permanently, to make sure they both had space of their own. Ravio tugged him down the hall, and to his surprise, Legend found himself in the merchant’s room with the door closed behind him.

“Ravio, what--”

“The lesson isn't over,” Ravio cut him off, voice thick with sleep but leaving no room for argument.

It was dark, and Ravio didn’t bother to light a candle, the moon offering only a faint blue glow by which to see through the window. Ravio pulled his robe over his head and tossed it to one corner before flopping down on his sheets. Legend didn’t know what to do, so overwhelmed by the fact that he was _now in Ravio’s room_ that he almost missed Ravio’s huff of annoyance.

“Just get undressed and come over here already, before I fall asleep.” Ravio sighed, and Legend didn’t have to be told twice. He undid his belt and pulled off his first tunic, deciding to keep his undershirt on, before sitting down awkwardly on the edge of Ravio’s bed. It was dark, but Legend still saw Ravio roll his eyes before patting the mattress beside where he laid, and Legend carefully crawled over until he laid on his back beside him.

“Now what…” Legend trailed off, feeling a fierce blush on his face as Ravio’s breath huffed against his neck.

“Turn to face me.” Ravio whispered, and Legend shifted to his side. Moonlight caressed the back of Ravio’s form, dancing across his black curls and illuminating pale on his cheek. His eyes gazed up at Legend, sucking him in, and then Ravio bit his lip and turned away. “Put your arms around me…”

Legend shifted forward until he could reach, draping an arm over Ravio’s side with hesitation. The merchant reached up, moved his arm down until it rested closer to his hip, and then he shifted until his back was pressed against Legend’s chest. His heart hammered fast and Ravio hummed appreciatively as he settled in, tugging Legend’s other arm around until he was being held close. Ravio’s head rested beneath his chin, slotting in perfectly against him, and Legend wondered if this is what people meant when they said they were _made for each other_. That two people could fit so soundly together, like puzzle pieces. Legend knew Ravio had fallen asleep mere minutes after arranging them but he stayed awake, heart racing and thoughts swirling and feeling so blissfully happy but at the same time so filled with guilt. He ached for this to be real, he wanted it so badly.

If only he could tell Ravio how he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely realwormhours wrote a version of the flirting scene from Ravio's perspective!! [Check it out!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082350/chapters/61073383)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!!! I've been super busy but I'll be replying to comments in a few hours when I get a moment! I hope you like this final chapter :D I'm not sure what I'll be posting next (I have a few fics oops) but we'll see!  
> All your support means the world to me! The amount of comments and kudos has been making me grin like a dork <3 as always, if you enjoy my work please leave a comment (even if it's just keyboard smashing or screams or emojis, every comment makes me so happy)!

Legend woke to sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window and a warm body pressed against him. It took him a minute to figure out where he was and remember the night before, but as each moment passed Legend found his heart picking up its pace in his chest. Dark curls tickled his jaw and he didn’t dare move, flicking his eyes down to find Ravio had moved in his sleep, his arm flung across Legend’s chest and face buried into his neck. Legend’s arms were still wrapped loosely around Ravio’s frame, securing him in place over him, and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks as Ravio’s gentle breaths caressed his skin. He was at once too warm and too cold, his body on fire from self-consciousness but seeking the furnace of Ravio’s like a lifeline. It was well past the time he’d normally have woken up, at least an hour past sunrise, but Legend couldn’t find it in himself to panic at sleeping in with Ravio so peacefully asleep on him.

Slowly, carefully, Legend let his hands trail up from Ravio’s back. He felt the muscles there beneath the merchant’s thin tunic, reminding him that Ravio was just as fit as he was. He kept his breaths even despite the hammering of his heart and the warmth of his cheeks, reaching up until his fingers brushed against soft curls. Ravio’s skin was warm, and Legend ran his hand past the nape of his neck and into the unruly, too-long locks. He’d never had a reason or an excuse to touch his friend’s hair before but he’d _wanted to_ for months now. As his hands tangled in the beautiful mess of curls Legend realized it was better than he ever could have imagined. Not even in his wildest dreams had he dared to picture himself laying beside Ravio, pressed so close together he could feel each breath and flutter of the merchant’s heart against his chest. Legend moved to pinch himself, still as distrusting as ever, but the sharp prick of pain did nothing to dispel the scene around him. Not a dream, no, but so much better.

He still hadn’t told Ravio how he felt though, and with that thought the last dregs of sleep left him along with the warm fuzzy feeling filling his chest. Waking up like this was a mistake--Ravio had never intended to be this close, this intimate. The flirting, hand holding, cuddling; it wasn’t real. Every moment Legend let these lessons continue the deeper his guilt reached, tainting every blissful memory of gap-toothed smiles and sparkling dark eyes and playful winks. Ravio was an affectionate person, quick to love and eager to help. And that’s all this was, Ravio helping him--helping him _confess_ to some made up crush rather than admit the truth. Legend couldn’t figure it out, the small reactions from Ravio nowhere near enough to prove whether the man cared or not. He couldn’t let this continue, he had to come clean, but just as the thought crossed his mind he felt Ravio stir against him.

Legend watched in a trance as Ravio shifted and propped himself up above him, one hand on either side of his chest and curls flopping down in a curtain until the sun disappeared and all Legend could see was Ravio’s sleepy eyes and soft smile. His heart pounded painfully in his chest, aching with longing and guilt, and he knew his face must betray something because Ravio froze in surprise. With a squeak he scrambled away, putting as much distance as he could between the two of them on the small bed until his shoulders collided with the wall. Ravio winced and Legend sat up, eyes wide and unsure as their gazes locked. What should he say, what should he _do?_ He had to reassure Ravio that this was fine, that he didn’t mind-- _in fact, all he wanted was Ravio back in his arms_ \--but every word died in his throat.

Then Ravio’s face broke into a grin and he _laughed_ , curls flopping over his face as he shook, and Legend could do nothing more than blink in surprise and wonder what he ever did to deserve someone so wonderful.

“I-I’m sorry,” Ravio gasped between giggles, dark eyes swirling with mirth. “It’s just-- your _hair!_ ”

Legend started, eyebrows raised, and hesitantly reached up to feel his hair. Sure enough it was a mess, sticking up every which way and parted oddly, and Legend felt relief wash over him at the absurdity of the situation. He grabbed a pillow and flung it towards Ravio’s face, hoping the action hid the fond smile that snuck onto his face. The merchant only continued to laugh, clutching the pillow and falling onto his side, and Legend bit his lip as he carefully smoothed down his hair. By the time Ravio had calmed down Legend was up and dressed, hair fixed, and he took his chance to escape while Ravio collected himself, slipping out the door and heading for the kitchen.

The others were all awake, save for Sky who was still passed out in his chair, a blanket draped over him. Legend made a beeline for the coffee, pouring himself a large cup and leaning back against the counter as he downed half in one go. He was trying to act nonchalant but he knew his movements were too stiff and his smile a dead giveaway--it was a good thing only a few people were still in the kitchen. Hyrule and Wild sat at the small table, chattering away while shooting curious looks at him over their shoulders. Time was nursing his own coffee, peering out the window at the end of the kitchen where Four and Warriors could be seen sparring in the yard. It was a beautiful morning and Legend felt giddy, light, the burden of adventure hefted from his shoulders as visions of black curls and Ravio’s lingering warmth filled his mind. He was thankful for Warriors’ absence, positive that if anyone were going to tease him for sleeping in and heading to bed with Ravio it would be the Captain. He didn’t feel like fielding those kinds of questions right now, not when the guilt still bubbled under the surface.

He hadn’t accounted for Hyrule’s own curiosity however.

“Congratulations, Legend!” Hyrule grinned, causing Legend to choke on his drink.

“For what?” Legend sputtered, already feeling his ears grow warm. Wild snickered and Time smiled behind his mug, neither stepping in to help. He should’ve known he wouldn’t escape questioning so easily.

“For courting Ravio, what else?” Hyrule titled his head, naive as ever, and Legend gave up on trying to drink while this conversation continued.

“We saw you two yesterday being all lovey-dovey,” Wild teased, and oh, Legend would love nothing more than to wipe that smirk off the kid’s face. “You must be together after last night.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” Legend shot back, shoulders hiking up to his ears as he huffed. Hiding his guilt behind annoyance, defensiveness, like usual. Every word reminded him of just how wrong this all was, sending splinters of icy grief through his heart and turning the warmth in his chest to frigid emptiness.

“Alright you two, leave Legend be.” Time finally spoke up, his expression soft and a smile still tugging at his lips. Hyrule and Wild shrugged, still smiling, and Legend thanked the gods that they couldn’t see through his facade. The last thing he needed was someone else telling him how awful he was.

By the time Ravio stumbled down the stairs, curls neater and purple robe swaying, the others had moved out of the kitchen. Legend sat at the table, poking at his breakfast with no appetite and feeling guilt gnaw at him. His eyes followed Ravio as he made himself tea and toast, humming as he worked with a small smile on his lips, lulling Legend back into a lovestruck daze. He only snapped out of it when Ravio took the seat across from him, smiling a bit sheepishly as he sipped at his tea. Legend straightened up, taking a drink from his cold coffee with a grimace and trying not to give anything away.

“I’d say you passed last night’s lesson with flying colors. I haven’t slept that well in a while…” Ravio glanced away, the same small smile on his face, betraying nothing.

“Oh, um… I’m glad to hear that.” Legend managed, rubbing the back of his neck absently as he tried not to feel awkward. Ravio hummed, playing with his sleeves in his lap.

He had to say something, this couldn’t continue. Even if Ravio rejected him, even if he became angry for being used--and he _should_ be angry, that’s what Legend was _doing_ \--he had to confess. He wasn’t ready, his heart leaping into his throat and his head growing light, but he was running out of time and the guilt was eating him up--

“Hey Ravi, I--”

“So, are you ready for the next lesson?”

Legend shut his mouth with a click, pressing his lips together to prevent himself from continuing. Ravio hadn’t seemed to notice, busy spreading jam on his toast, and Legend struggled to collect his scattered thoughts. Ravio wanted to continue the lessons, even after every mistake Legend had made and each time he seemed to cross the line. He was taking advantage of his friend, his _crush_ , the one person that meant the world to him, but how was he supposed to say no to him? How could he, when Ravio was looking at him with a tilted smile, sunlight sparkling in his eyes.

“Sure am.” Legend replied, throat dry, and he took another sip of coffee to hide the discomfort he felt, grasping the mug hard to quell the shaking of his hands.

\---

Ravio’s next lesson was thankfully something Legend could do without embarrassing himself, especially seeing how the merchant had dragged him out to the yard where a majority of the others lounged. It was early afternoon now and the sun beat down mercilessly, giving Legend the excuse he needed for the pink tinge to his ears when Ravio clasped their hands together. It had been ages since the last time Legend had danced, willingly or otherwise, but Ravio patiently nudged his feet into the right positions between them with minimal comment. There was a soft and focused look on his face, eyes trained on the steps rather than Legend’s face, and he took the opportunity to drink in Ravio’s appearance. They were close, barely a foot between their chests, and Legend could make out the purple tinge to Ravio’s hair in the warm summer sun. His olive skin, freckles a dark brown across soft cheeks and a small nose, long eyelashes that fluttered gently with each blink. His lips were pale, mouth pouted in concentration as he nudged Legend’s foot back an inch with his toe. Ravio’s sleeves fell heavily around his elbows, exposing tanned arms and the pale lines of faded scars from past adventures. Legend resisted the desire to trace each mark with his hands, willing away the protective urge that overcame him at the sight. Ravio was strong and capable, he handled himself well and had plenty of experience in battle--he didn’t need Legend to protect him. But he could still remember the timid boy who hid beneath his hood, cryptic and mysterious and frightened. It sent a pang through his heart, and he refocused on the task at hand to will the memory away.

“Alright, this is a pretty simple step, so I’m sure you’ll figure it out quickly.” Ravio murmured, finally looking back up with a teasing smirk. “Don’t fall for me now, Mr. Hero, but if you do I’m sure I could catch you.”

Legend huffed, working _very_ hard not to react to the flirting. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach fluttered and his cheeks burned, but he kept his face carefully neutral. “Don’t worry, I won’t trip.”

“Great! Then let’s begin,” Ravio chirped, and Legend focused in on the simple back and forth steps.

He’d learned to waltz years ago, back when Fable had insisted on throwing a ball to celebrate his third adventure coming to a close. Legend hadn’t understood the need for formal dance at the time and hadn’t used it much after the occasion, until…

_Dancing on a beach at sunset, barefoot and laughing like dorks, tripping over each other and sprawling onto the sand. Hibiscus flowers and a voice like an angel and dreams of a life spent together._

A dream, that’s all it was.

Legend shook his head with a frown, tearing himself from the bittersweet memories before they could sink their way into his heart. Ravio was in front of him, watching their feet as they stepped to an unheard beat, their movements still stiff but becoming smoother. Legend felt a smile form on his face, a mix of fond and sad, watching as Ravio bit his lip in concentration. Within a few minutes they fell into sync, movements coming easy enough for Ravio to look back up, an odd look on his face.

“You’re much better at this than I am…” Ravio laughed softly, and Legend realized belatedly that he’d begun to lead. He was teaching this lesson more than Ravio was, and he wondered how his friend felt about that.

With a surge of confidence, Legend decided he wanted to find out.

He shifted their hands until Ravio’s draped over his shoulders, his coming down to rest at his hips. The distance between them was much smaller now, close enough that Legend could see the gold in Ravio’s eyes, and he swallowed thickly as they blinked curiously up at him. Not allowing himself a moment to second guess, Legend pulled Ravio closer, relishing in the squeak of surprise the man made. Their steps continued, Ravio faltering slightly, but Legend held his breath and continued as his heart hammered. Finally, Ravio relaxed against him, tightening his arms around him and resting his temple against his shoulder. Legend titled his head into warm curls, letting his eyes slip closed as they swayed in a rhythm dictated by the twin racing of their hearts, the world around them falling away in momentary bliss.

A catcall from Warriors is what finally broke the spell, hurtling Legend back into reality and forcing his eyes open to glare at the interruption. Warriors and Twilight leaned against the house, watching openly with knowing smiles as Four and Wind eavesdropped less invasively beside them. Legend wanted nothing more than to return to the peace of the previous moment but Ravio pushed away, unlooping his arms from his neck with an embarrassed blush on his face.

“I think that’s good for now,” Ravio stuttered, averting his eyes, and Legend felt a surge of protective anger flood his senses.

“I’m sorry, Ravi, I’ll beat some sense into him.” Legend tried to keep anger from coloring his voice, his words stiff, but Ravio quickly shook his head.

“Don’t apologize, it’s fine.” Ravio sighed, still not meeting his eyes for more than a second. There was a bright blush on his cheeks and sweat beading at his jaw, and Legend wanted nothing more than to beat Warriors to a pulp. “It’s pretty hot out here, I’m going to go inside for a bit and cool down.”

“Of course,” Legend managed, chest constricting as he watched Ravio retreat inside, wondering if Warriors’ teasing was the only thing plaguing his friend’s mind.

The moment Ravio was gone he directed his anger on its cause, fixing Warriors with a burning glare using every ounce of his being. Typically Legend’s glares would have little effect on the Captain, being laughed or shrugged off. Something about his frustration, his anger, the flaring of his protective instincts must have gotten across however, because Warriors paled and Twilight _flinched_ at the look. Wind and Four scurried off into the trees before he’d even taken a step, and Twilight even backed off by the time Legend reached Wars. The difference in their heights, normally a gap that caused Legend to be less than intimidating, now seemed minuscule as Warriors backed himself against the house.

Legend wanted to tear him apart, but Ravio’s words were still fresh in his mind as he stepped into Warriors’ space. He took a deep breath, held it, reigned himself in.

“I’m only going to say this one time,” Legend hissed, and Warriors gulped. “You can poke at me all you want, but if you tease Ravio _one more time_ I will _break your fucking nose_ and it will never be straight again. Understood?”

Warriors, for all his confidence and cockiness, nodded rapidly in fear.

“Good.” Legend breathed. He shot a glare Twilight’s way for good measure, the man taking another step back in response, and then he turned on his heel and left.

He didn’t know where he was going, he didn’t have a plan, just the vague idea that he needed to get away before he made good on his promise or embarrassed himself further. So Legend walked, heavy footsteps sending jolts through his legs, bones aching as he took his frustration out on them. Trees turned to a blur around him as he went, passing the forge and leaving the land he owned. No one else lived around here, a good ten minutes from town and providing the privacy he needed to feel secure, to feel _safe_ after years of questing. Before Legend knew it he was at the edge of a hill, overgrown grass and wildflowers swaying in the afternoon sun with a fence running along the edge. There used to be a ranch here, but now all that remained was a fence and miles of grass and trees. At the bottom of the hill and down a road he could see the town, nestled gently among the greenery, and the peaceful sight was enough for the last of his tension to fade.

Legend rested his arms against the wood and leaned forward, letting the wind rustle his hair and cool his flushed face. For the first time since arriving in his Hyrule he felt his heart truly still, its beat no longer a thready and panicked hammer in his chest. He breathed out a sigh, worrying his lip as his anger gave way to concern and guilt once more. He needed to tell Ravio how he felt, and soon, but it was _so hard_. But that was no excuse for what he’d done, what he’d put Ravio through, how he’d treated his closest friend. Even if Legend was scared--and how he hated to admit it, that something as simple as _feelings_ scared him--that didn’t mean he was allowed to mislead Ravio this way. Every stolen moment of the last two days played in his mind, made his heart ache, made his stomach flip, but none of it was real. He was no closer to understanding how Ravio felt about him but he was absolutely sure about one thing--he had to confess.

It didn’t matter if Ravio rejected him. _Hell, he deserved to be rejected, why did he ever think someone could love him again_ \--

Legend sucked in a shaking breath. He bent down and picked a wildflower, twirling its long stem as he focused on the perfect white petals and yellow center.

The outcome didn’t matter, whatever Ravio said he would take it in stride. If he returned Legend’s feelings then they could proceed, and if he didn’t… Legend could only hope it wouldn’t scare Ravio away. That was his biggest fear perhaps, that if Ravio didn’t reciprocate, then he would leave Legend here alone. For the first time in years he would be living on his own, trapped within the walls of a house once made warm by his friend. After his uncle’s death Legend never wanted to be home, spending most of his time in the forge and trying to hammer away his grief. After Marin it had been even worse, and Legend hadn’t truly felt comfortable in his own home until Ravio invited himself in and made it his own. Legend didn’t know what he’d do without him, and the thought of losing Ravio kept his confession at bay, allowing him to indulge in these _lessons_ and soak up every minute spent together as if it were their last.

Legend knew how romance worked, yet he still felt so lost without Ravio there to tether him.

Silently, he began to pluck the petals from the flower, letting each one dance away in the wind. A steady rhythm, matched by the slow beat of his heart and the procession of his thoughts, as each one fell.

_He loves me._

A small smile, lips parted just enough to see the cute gap in his front teeth.

_He loves me not._

Laughter, shaking his frame and making dark curls bounce with each breath.

_He loves me._

Deep black irises that sparkle in the sun, a kaleidoscope of color hidden in their depths.

_He loves me not._

Freckles across tan skin, a constellation he’d spend hours trying to memorize.

_He loves--_

“Link, there you are!”

Legend snapped to attention, quickly dropping the flower and the childish game he’d been playing. Ravio bounded up to him, dressed in a purple tunic with much shorter sleeves, exposing the toned muscle of his forearms. Legend felt himself beginning to blush and quickly raised his eyes to Ravio’s, taking in the relieved smile and hesitant wave.

“I was worried you’d run off somewhere far when I didn’t find you in the house,” Ravio stepped up beside him, leaning his back against the fence as Legend relaxed once more.

“Sorry, just needed to clear my head.” Legend sighed, noting the lowering position of the sun. Time had slipped away from him, it would be dinner soon and here he was, moping far from home instead of acting on his thoughts. He was such a coward.

“Don’t worry about it, I know how it is.” Ravio hummed, carding a hand through his hair in a way that made it impossible for Legend to look away. _Fuck_ , he couldn’t think straight around Ravio and at this rate it was only going to get harder to confess. “Are you alright though? You’ve been acting off since this morning and I…” Ravio bit his lip, turning away. “I hope I didn’t cross the line last night. I’m truly sorry if I did, I--”

“Ravio, you haven’t done anything wrong,” Legend rushed to reassure, feeling a surge of warmth as Ravio turned back towards him with a surprised look. “I’d tell you if you had, so… don’t worry, alright? I wanted the lessons, after all...” Legend felt his confidence falter yet again but Ravio smiled, melting his unease in an instant.

“Well, in that case…” Ravio stepped closer, fiddling with a bracelet he wore around his wrist, worrying his lip. “I do have one more lesson in mind. I figured it’d be easier to do it in private, since your friends seem to enjoy teasing.”

Legend felt his heart begin to race, silencing all thoughts of confessing in the eyes of Ravio’s hesitance and the faint blush on his cheeks. “What kind of lesson?” Legend’s voice was as faint as he felt, and Ravio licked his lips nervously.

“Well, you see, one of the most important parts of a relationship is kissing, and I figured you needed some practice. What kind of wingman would I be if I didn’t make sure you could sweep a girl off her feet with a kiss, right?” Ravio’s eyes were flicking in every direction, rarely meeting Legend’s own, but all the hero could do was stare.

Ravio wanted Legend to _kiss him?_ His heart hammered loudly in his ears, blood rushing quickly to his face, and Legend had to clasp his hands together to keep them from shaking. Never in a million years had Legend considered this a possibility, nor had he ever thought Ravio would be the one to initiate it. Did he really want this? Ravio stood his ground but his ears were bright red, and Legend knew he was nervous--hell _Legend_ was a wreck himself--but the offer floated on the breeze and the question lingered and Legend knew he had to reply _soon_ but he was beginning to panic just a bit and he _didn’t know what to say._

“Are you sure about this?” Legend finally whispered, because that’s all he could manage through his dry throat and racing thoughts. Ravio startled, shoulders hunching up for a moment before he sighed, turning shining eyes and a small, conspiratory, teasing smile on Legend.

“Of course I am,” Ravio smirked, all the confidence Legend didn’t have radiating off him in easy waves. “Why do you ask? We don’t have to if you--”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Legend rushed, knowing he sounded desperate, knowing his face must be beet red and not giving two shits. “I asked for the lessons, didn’t I?”

And now it was a game, one they both enjoyed, dancing around each other with clever words and taunts and teasing. Ravio’s smirk became a _grin_ , sharp and inviting, daring, and Legend swallowed his anxiety and guilt and fear down to plaster his own convincingly across his face. Legend took the next step, closing the short distance between them with a sure stride, letting his hands rest on small hips and gazes clashing. Legend threw caution to the wind, lifting Ravio--earning him an adorably surprised squeak--and setting him down on the fence. The small difference in height between them vanished and Legend felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he gazed into Ravio’s fond eyes. Was this just a game, or was it something more? Teasing, taunting, lessons, or was Ravio aware of how Legend was wrapped around his finger. Did he know, was he pretending not to care, or--

Ravio rested a hand on Legend’s jaw, pulling him close until their noses nearly touched. He felt far away again, floating on air with his heart in his throat and his chest alight with flames of desire. Ravio’s touch was an anchor, drawing him in, keeping him tethered and safe, but his smile gave nothing away as to his true intentions, his eyes as dark and mysterious as ever. Every emotion locked away; Ravio’s mask was much better than his, but Legend tried valiantly not to let his heart show on his sleeve.

“You’re sure you want this?” Ravio’s voice was a whisper, breath warming his cheek, and Legend didn’t even have to think. His grip on Ravio’s hips became firm, he leaned forward, foreheads pressed together.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Legend breathed, and Ravio huffed out a laugh.

Slowly, hesitant and careful, their lips brushed against each other. The brief contact sent electricity running down Legend’s spine, giddy and addicting, and the second brush of their lips was even better. They ebbed and flowed, closer each time, until finally they pressed against each other fully. It was like touching a livewire, searing heat coursing through him as he leaned in further, relishing in the feeling of Ravio’s soft, chapped lips slotting perfectly against his. Ravio tilted his head to one side, their lips still and soft against each other, and Legend didn’t know what to do because all he knew was how _wonderful_ he felt and how he might slip away entirely if Ravio didn’t hold onto him. It was too much and not enough all at once and Legend melted, all his tension leaving, confidence flowing back in until he was holding Ravio firmly against him.

Arms came to circle his shoulders, hands carding through his hair, too gentle. He felt like he was going to lose himself in the warmth of Ravio’s embrace and the softness of his lips and the gentle sway of the breeze. Legend tilted his head and tentatively ran his tongue over Ravio’s lip, tasting a faint sweetness and earning himself a soft hum. He slowly caught Ravio’s bottom lip between his teeth and Ravio _keened_ , a desperate, needy sound, and Legend felt a shiver run down his spine. With a squeak, Ravio broke the kiss, and Legend realized his lightheadedness was likely due in part to lack of oxygen. They panted in the small space between them, blushes clear on their cheeks as the sun lowered behind them and the air became chilled. Ravio shivered, pulling away with a nervous laugh, and Legend felt as if he’d tear in two if any more distance came between them. He wanted nothing more than to capture Ravio’s lips in his again but it was clear they needed to head home, the moment coming to a close like all the others. Ravio had a strange smile on his face, a mix of embarrassed and pleased, dark eyes gazing to the side as he tucked hair behind his ear.

“We should probably get going, it’s getting late.” Ravio spoke first, and with that their interlude from reality ended.

Legend nodded, words escaping him, and ignored the ache in his chest as he stepped away. Ravio hopped down, brushing off his pants and still not meeting his eyes. _He should have said something, he should’ve said no to the kiss and the cuddling and the flirting and the lessons, he should’ve just confessed to Ravio from the start because he would be leaving soon for who knew how long and soon it would be too late and if he left before telling Ravio how he felt then this would_ never _be real and it would be all his fault for pushing away the only person he truly--_

Ravio straightened up and shot Legend a soft, fond look and his thoughts ground to a halt. “We’ll have to continue this lesson later, I think.” Ravio smiled and Legend melted, heart skipping. “But for now…”

Ravio held out a hand, head tilted in question, and Legend didn’t hesitate a second before linking their hands.

\---

Legend hated looking soft in front of the others. It wasn’t just about his image or the teasing such actions naturally provoked, but a deep seated discomfort with sharing intimacy under the knowing eyes of others. It made him nervous and jumpy, and yet, when Ravio continued to ask for kisses throughout the evening Legend didn’t think twice. When Ravio asked him to collect silverware for the table he earned a peck on the cheek in reward, and when Ravio poured him a glass of lemonade and pointed to his cheek Legend only felt warmth as he placed a soft kiss there. The teasing hardly reached him through the thick protection of warmth that surrounded his heart, and Ravio held his hand under the table and traced circles into his skin and erased every thought from his mind. He didn’t think about putting on a stoic face, he didn’t consider scowling at Warriors or shooting off snarky comments. All he thought about was Ravio by his side, their legs touching beneath the table and the smiles shot his way throughout dinner.

He knew it would end soon, but that only gave him further incentive to soak up every blissful second while it lasted. Tomorrow was another day, one that could easily bring a call to action, and Legend didn’t want to waste a single moment of time between then and now. It was already late in the evening when dinner was finished, dark enough that conversations were dying down and bedrolls were being set up around the living room. Legend sucked in a breath, scrubbing a fork with just a bit too much force. It was now or never.

“Hey Ravi,” Legend murmured, knowing the slosh of water would cover his voice for anyone listening in. Ravio hummed, eyebrow raised in question, drying a cup absently. “Could we go up to bed after this?”

“Eager to continue the lesson then?” Ravio smirked, and it was teasing, but Legend couldn’t help but feel guilty instead of embarrassed.

“Something like that…” he sighed, passing off the fork.

Too soon he found himself in Ravio’s room again, standing awkwardly by the door as the merchant lit a few candles. It was too bright, no place to hide, and Legend fiddled with the rings on his fingers nervously. Ravio sat on the edge of his bed, bouncing on the mattress with an innocent smile, and Legend wished he could continue to pretend. More than anything, he wanted this to continue, he didn’t want anything to change. But he knew this dream would have to end too.

“I remembered, there’s one last lesson I need to give before you’re ready to go.” Ravio suddenly announced, smoothing his hands over the lavender blankets of his bedspread and making Legend’s stomach flip nervously. “We have to practice the confession! I can’t have you stumbling over your words when the time finally comes, can I?”

“Ravio…” Legend sighed, rubbing his arm, but Ravio only shook his head.

“No, no room for arguments! Just pretend I’m your crush and tell me how you feel.” Ravio leaned back on his arms, waiting patiently, but Legend only felt dread well up within him.

“Ravio, I have to tell you something,” Legend began, already knowing it was pointless but unable to stop himself. “I… I think I like you. A lot, more than friends, and I need to know if you feel the same.”

Legend’s heart pounded, his cheeks burned, his anxiety sent pins and needles beneath his skin and Ravio _clapped_. He grinned, hands falling into his lap as he sat cross-legged on the bed, and Legend resisted the urge to cry.

“That was good! But I think it needs something more, let me think…” Ravio hummed, and Legend felt as if his heart could break.

“I-I’ve fallen for you,” Legend tried again, unsure whether he should continue or leave while the door was behind him. Ravio watched, careful, analyzing and _no, it wasn’t supposed to be like this!_ “I’ve fallen in love with you, Ravi, and I need to know--”

“Link, relax! There’s no need to be so tense, it’s just an exercise.” Ravio laughed, but it was unsure, dark eyes watching him carefully, hands fiddling with bracelets again. Legend strode towards him and sat on the bed, holding his gaze firmly, clenching his hands into fists and willing himself to _do better, convince him, make this work._

“It’s not just an exercise.” his voice wavered, but Legend pushed through. “I’m in love with you, Ravio. I don’t know how else to say it, but I can’t get you out of my head. When I close my eyes I see your dorky smile and when I dream I hear your laugh and _I need to know_. I need to know if you could ever feel the same about me, because I _love you_ , and I’m hopeless without you.”

Ravio blinked at him, eyebrows raised and lips parted but giving away _nothing_ , and Legend didn’t know what to do. This was all his fault; he’d pushed Ravio away with all this wingman nonsense and now it was too late and _it was all his fault_. He reached out, hands clasping around Ravio’s, blinking back tears and swallowing against the lump in his throat.

“ _Please,_ Ravi.” Legend whispered, eyes falling, the last of his courage failing him. “I need to know.”

The silence was deafening, marked only by the harsh pound of his heart in his ears. Ravio was still, not fidgeting, hands cold and limp, and Legend felt his next breath shudder on the way out. This was worse, far worse than any rejection, worse than any wound in battle and any guilt he felt. Slowly, Ravio untangled one of his hands, reaching until he was tilting Legend’s face up and--

Ravio wore a huge grin, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling in the candlelight. Legend blinked, hope surging back in, and barely had time to react before Ravio flung his arms around his neck and pulled him into a desperate kiss.

And _yes,_ this is exactly what Legend had wanted. Ravio’s hands fisted in his tunic and tangled in his hair and his lips were feather soft and crushing against his and it was all Legend could do not to burst into laughter or tears as a surge of emotion overwhelmed him. The guilt that kept his hands in line fell like heavy chains from his wrists, finally allowing him to thread fingers through beautiful dark curls and roam over the toned muscles of Ravio’s back unbidden. He bit Ravio’s lip, drinking in the hum of pleasure that greeted the action, and shivered when Ravio returned the favor. The kiss was deep and fierce and Legend could taste honey and Earl Grey tea and smell the sage and rosemary that was _Ravio_. Every sense, every thought focused into the fine and blinding point of light that was the man in his arms, Legend’s only aim to be _closer, impossibly close, until the line between us disappears_.

It felt like hours later when they finally broke from the kiss, lips bruised and faces red and gasping for air between breathy laughs. Legend fell back against the pillows and Ravio collapsed onto his chest, neither willing to let go, basking in the comfort and warmth they shared. Legend couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy, so light, so free, and he never wanted to let the moment go. He would stretch this time out as long as he could, every breath and blink and beat of his heart ticking towards an end he did not wish to meet. Tomorrow would come eventually, but here and now his life was as perfect as it had ever been, and he wondered if he might be allowed this kind of joy, if the Goddess might grant him this one wish.

“How long have you known?” Legend eventually whispered into Ravio’s curls, feeling the vibration of his hum against his chest.

“That I loved you? Years.” Ravio sighed, tracing patterns across Legend’s tunic.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to catch up,” Legend said, and he meant it with all his heart despite the huff of laughter he got in response. “And I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. I shouldn’t have agreed to these lessons, I was being such an idiot.”

“Well, you are an idiot, but I’m no fool.” Ravio tilted his head up and Legend saw the knowing smirk on his lips.

“Wait, you don’t mean…” Legend’s eyes widened as Ravio’s smirk grew, silent laughs shaking his form. “You knew the whole time?!”

“Not for sure, but do you really think those lessons were real? I was being entirely self serving.” Ravio bit his lip and Legend resisted the urge to scream. “If it had turned out you hadn’t felt the same then at least I’d get one last hurrah, right?”

“I don’t feel bad, suddenly.” Legend groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillows as Ravio giggled. “You are the worst. The absolute worst.”

“Yeah, but you still love me.” Ravio chirped, and Legend couldn’t help but smile fondly as he took in Ravio’s flushed face and wild curls and captivating eyes.

“I do.” Legend sighed, and leaned down to capture Ravio’s lips in another kiss.


End file.
